The Journey of Love
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Skye and Jeffery one shots celebrating Valentine's Day as they grow up. Their friendship turns to love but not without some bumps down the road. Rated M for chapter 8
1. 13

**Okay, so I have been rereading the Penderwick books. And in the spirit of Valentine's I decided to write about Jeffery and Skye's relationship as they grow. It starts from when they are about 13 (so after they go to the beach and meet Alec.) Tommy and Rosalind will make an appearance. And so will everyone else and a few oc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Jeanne Birdsall does. I only own ocs.**

**edited on 4.10.15**

* * *

**Age 13**

Rosalind and her sisters all gathered around the table, curious about the big announcement.

"Okay my lovely daughters, Alec has Jeffery for the weekend and he says one of you girls can go."

Shouts erupted around the room.

Mr. Penderwick raised his arms and they all quieted down.

"One at a time."

* * *

Rosalind was first.

"Oh. Daddy, I can't. Tommy is taking me to the movies this weekend." The fourteen year old girl smiles at the thought of her date with her boyfriend. They had been together for almost a year.

His wife, Iantha spoke next. "Batty can't go either. Remember Claire is taking her out for the day."

He scratched his head. He didn't remember that until now.

"Jane, Skye? Do you have plans?"

Both girls shook their heads no.

"Hound picks?"

It sounded like a good idea to Jane but not to Skye, who was convinced that Hound had a vendetta against her, but she was overruled and Rosalind was given the job to read the name.

* * *

Batty grabbed Hound and the two sisters wrote their names on two slips of paper.

On the count of 3, they let Hound go and he went to the paper and his giant nose touched one.

Rosalind plucked the paper off the ground and read the name.

* * *

"Skye."

Skye smiled and Jane sighed dramatically, slight disappointment but happy for her sister.

Mr. Penderwick spoke before a fight broke out.

"Skye, Alec will pick you up Thursday night."

* * *

He trailed off.

Skye had darted up the stair to pack her bags for her trip.

Her father called up to her. "You will be leaving Thursday night and will be back Monday night!"

* * *

He turned to Rosalind. "Do you have something fancy she can borrow? Alec said that he may take them out to do something special."

Rosalind sighed. She had a something. Convincing her sister to take it would be impossible.

* * *

She walked up the stairs and knocked on Skye and Jane's door.

"Come in."

Rosalind entered to find Skye packing jeans, t-shirts, blouses, and her books. A pair of gym shoes were thrown in.

"Skye. Skye. Skye!"

Skye pulled her head out of her closet.

"You know you aren't leaving till next week right?"

Skye sighed and sat on the bed.

"I know. I'm just excited to see Jeffery."

Rosalind smiled. It was rare that Skye admitted anything to them.

"You should take something fancy." She blurted out.

"No way!"

Skye jumped up.

"Skye, it's Valentine's Day weekend. Alec might take you guys out somewhere. It's good to have something just in case."

Skye bit her lip unconvinced.

* * *

Iantha entered the room.

"Hey girls."

"Iantha, Rosalind says that I should take a something fancy."

"You should Skye. You would look really pretty. Tell you what. How about I take you two out shopping? Skye, I'll take you to the bookstore afterwards."

The two girls agreed and they got into the car.

* * *

They found Rosalind a pretty dress for her date but they didn't find anything that Skye liked. So they kept trying.

Three stores later, Skye was cranky. She hated shopping and wearing dresses. However, Iantha and her sister kept insisting they keep going.

They finally found a pretty green blouse and a nice black skirt for her.

Skye was happy. She didn't have to get a dress.

* * *

The next few days, Skye drove everyone crazy. She had a lot of energy. She drove Batty and Ben crazy when she started talking about triangles. Rosalind was driven to the point of insanity whenever Skye kept barging in her room asking if she had this thing or that. But it was poor Jane, who had it worst.

Skye would wake up in the middle of the night and make sure that everything was in her suitcase. Some nights, she would add more, others she would unpack.

* * *

Finally it was Thursday night.

Skye was all ready to go. Alec was coming to pick her up that night, she was going to surprise Jeffery, who had no idea she was coming.

She waited on the front step with her suitcase.

* * *

It was a huge affair.

Mr. Penderwick and Iantha were outside.

Ben and Batty were playing.

Jane was writing.

Rosalind, Anna, and Tommy were all talking.

Nick was there with several of his football players.

* * *

They were all outside. They were all eager waiting for Alec. As much it pained them, the sooner Skye went the sooner they would get their sanity back.

Skye tapped her foot. She couldn't concentrate on her book.

* * *

She didn't notice the smiles Anna sent her way as she leaned in to whisper to Rosalind.

"Anna, I love you, but that's impossible!"

"Why?"

"Because this is Skye we are talking about! She doesn't do love."

Nick laughed and ruffled Rosalind's hair. "That is why Skye may be one of my favorite Penderwick girls."

Rosalind scowled at him. Tommy squeezed her hand and Anna twisted a strand of hair.

"Rosy, it does make sense."

"Tommy!"

"We admitted we liked each other when we were 12 and started dating at 13, it's not that farfetched."

A few of Nick's friends nodded their agreement.

Rosalind sighed. She knew it was a possibility.

* * *

Just then a car drove up. Skye shot to her feet and flew off the steps.

Rosalind opened her mouth to yell as did several other adults, but Nick had grabbed her and now had her over his shoulder. Skye was fighting him until he reminded her of how he didn't complain when she made his go over soccer drills with her in the past week. She settled down and then he gently placed her on her feet.

* * *

Skye threw her arms around Alec.

Alec laughed and picked her up. He then did the same to the other girls. He said hello to everyone else and the loaded up his truck.

* * *

Then they were off.

Alec told Skye about how Jeffery was doing and Skye told him about school and the other gossip.

* * *

They arrived there in about three hours.

Skye bounced in her seat. They were outside Jeffery's school. Alec teased her gently.

Skye stuck out her tongue at him and watched the numbers on the clock change.

When the numbers changed to 7, they got out of the car.

Jeffery, like Skye had no school on Friday or Monday, so Alec was going to pick him up that night.

Alec headed inside to get his son while Skye waited outside the car.

She bounced on her toes.

* * *

A few minutes later, Alec and a few other parents came out with their kids. Skye saw Jeffery and took flight.

* * *

"JEFFERY!"

Jeffery's eyes widen with shock as Skye threw her arms around him and hugged him.

Jeffery hugged her back.

When they let go, he turned to Alec who was smiling.

"Is this my surprise?"

Alec nodded and Jeffery whopped.

The other parents couldn't help but smile at the boy's antics. His classmates were in shocked. They had never seen him this loud.

Who was this girl?

Many boys couldn't help but look her over.

_She's hot._ They thought.

* * *

Both the thirteen years old were too busy talking and laughing.

They were trying to catch up on about nine months of news.

* * *

Alec opened up the trunk and they placed his stuff in there. Jeffery caught sight of her suitcase and bag.

"How long are you staying?"

"Till Monday night!"

The two scrambled into the backseat and continued their conversation. Alec smiled at them in the mirror.

* * *

Skye and Jeffery really brought each other out.

Jeffery wasn't as quiet and Skye wasn't as hot tempered.

* * *

Friday was all about playing soccer. They played at a nearby park, where the gym was open. They got a game started with a few other kids they met.

They were on the same team, and were perfect.

Everyone else couldn't believe how in tune they were with each other.

Alec brought them hot chocolate and they watched movies all night.

Alec smiled as he saw them, when he got up to check on them.

* * *

It was about 3 AM and they were on the couch sleeping.

Skye was leaning on Jeffery and he had an arm around her.

Jeffery was leaning on a pillow and in somewhat sleeping pose.

Alec grimaced because they might be sore from the way they were sleeping.

* * *

Saturday was Valentine's Day. They went to out to breakfast with Turron who was happy to see Skye.

He gave then each a small box of chocolates. They spent the day with Alec and Turron and had a perfect Valentine's Day.

* * *

That was until Skye was told to put on something fancy.

Jeffery began teasing her so she hit him on the head.

She took a shower and then slid on her skirt and shirt. She slid on the black flats and looked at herself in the mirror.

She hesitated and then went through her suit case for something.

* * *

She found the small bag. It had all the makeup she had ever been given by Anna. Anna had forced her to take it with her.

She dumped out the contents and felt overwhelmed by its contents.

She was clueless about half of its contents.

She finally found something she recognized.

She picked up the lip gloss and hesitantly dabbed her lips.

She tilted her head. She didn't look half bad.

She looked at the other things and shoved them back into the bag.

One monster at a time.

* * *

She ran a brush threw her hair getting rid of any tangles.

Then she walked out the door to find Jeffery holding some flowers. He handed them to her and she thanked him.

Alec got a vase for them and Skye suspected that Alec brought them and forced Jeffery to give them to her.

Jeffery teased her about her fancy skirt while they drove to the restaurant.

* * *

When they got there, they were lead to a table.

They sat down and looked at the menu.

* * *

A pretty waitress came over and Jeffery's eyes' widen.

"Zoe?"

Zoe smiled.

"Jeffery! It's so good to see you."

Skye studied Zoe with a glare.

Zoe was about 17 years old. She had brown black hair with one neon green steak in it.

Jeffery turned to look at them.

"Zoe and I go to school together. She and I are in the advanced piano program. We are partnered up for the Summer show."

Zoe nodded. "Jeffery will be playing piano and I will be singing."

Alec cleared his throat.

"Do you have any plans today?"

Zoe shook her head. "I'm baby sitting. My parents are going to dinner and my brother is going to be with his girlfriend."

* * *

She flipped her notepad and took their order.

About thirty minutes later, their food came and they ate. Alec and Turron talked while Skye and Jeffery whispered.

After dinner, they ate ice cream and played a game of soccer.

That night, Skye smiled. This Valentine's Day wasn't so bad.

She enjoyed spending time with Jeffery. He really was her best friend.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep smiling.

* * *

The next two days, were spent playing soccer, looking at the stars, and on the piano.

Jeffery had called Zoe and asked her to come over and practice.

Skye may not have been a music nut but hearing the two together was amazing.

She sat for an entire hour and listened to them. It made her wish she could play an instrument.

She was impressed.

So impressed, she actually tried to learn piano. She and Jeffery sat on the bench for an hour before they gave up.

* * *

On Monday night, Skye was sad to be leaving. They dropped Jeffery off at school. The two shared a hug before Alec dragged her back to the car.

Skye was sad to leave. She missed Jeffery. The occasional letter and visit wasn't enough. He was only allowed to call them once every two months.

But this was a Valentine's Day she loved.

* * *

When she got home, she handed her sisters and Ben their presents. Then she went to her room and opened her present.

She pulled out a small silver link bracelet. She wasn't a fan of jewelry but she loved her present.

Someone knocked on the door and Skye quickly hid it.

"Come in."

Rosalind entered carrying a vase of flowers.

"Alec said, these are yours."

Skye smiled. Jeffery had gotten her a new bouquet because the other died.

She took the vase and gently placed them on the table.

She smiled.

And picked up a pen to write to Jeffery.

_ Jeffery,_

_ Thank you for the flowers and bracelet. I had a lot of fun this weekend. Also did you know that 73% of men buy flowers on this holiday? Guess that makes you one of them!_

_ Skye._

* * *

**And what did you think? Not sure how I felt about it. This is my first Penderwick fic, so let me know how I did. The next update will be soon I promise.**

**So review and check out my story and poll.**

**Happy Late Valentine's Day!**

**Love you Wallflowers!~**


	2. 14

**edited on 4.10.15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the movie Penelope.**

* * *

**Age 14**

Skye followed her sisters around the house. Rosalind was making them clean up.

Their parents were going to dinner and Nick was watching them.

Tommy and Rosalind were going to a school dance.

For this Valentine's Day, Jeffery was coming to dinner.

* * *

So they needed to clean.

But it was hard. Jane much rather write and Batty was on her piano. Ben was still too little.

That left Skye cleaning since Rosalind had to get ready for her dance.

* * *

After cleaning, Skye jumped into the shower. She was the last one to get ready.

Nick was already there as she got dressed.

* * *

Dinner was a casual affair.

Skye was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a pretty pink shirt that belonged to her mother once.

She tied her hair into a pony tail and slid her feet into some gym shoes. She went downstairs and she gasped.

* * *

Her sister looked beautiful.

Rosalind was wearing a gorgeous black dress and her curly brown hair was pulled into a bun.

"Rosy! You look amazing! Tommy is going to flip!"

The doorbell rang and Tommy entered.

He took one look at Rosalind and dropped his flowers.

Jane laughed and picked them up for him.

Skye urged them gently outside where Anna and her date was.

* * *

After they left, Nick helped them make cupcakes.

Skye was forbidden from being alone in the kitchen, since the cookie accident.

* * *

About an hour later, two different bells rang. One came from the oven, the other came from the door.

Jane and Batty ran to the door, while she took out the cupcakes. Nick stood over watching them all.

* * *

The sound of rushing feet made Skye smile.

Her smile turned into a scream when Hound came bounding to her and pushed her. The tray fell out of her hands and Nick rushed to catch him.

Batty dragged Hound and Jeffery helped her up.

Skye felt really embarrassed.

Jeffery didn't seem to care. He hugged her and then her sisters.

"Did Alec drop you off?"

Jeffery shook his head. "No, Zoe did."

Skye nodded and they all sat around the table eating pizza.

* * *

They all began talking about what was happening.

Skye had to admit, it was great to have Jeffery for the weekend. After they finished eating, Nick told them they could watch a movie.

Jane picked a movie called Penelope. It was a fairytale romance with a twist story.

* * *

It was a tight squeeze on the couch.

Nick took up an arm chair. Batty and Ben were curled under a blanket. Jane was writing like always. She had a blanket to herself.

That left them with one blanket. They agreed to share. Because of this, they were sitting really close.

Skye shivered as the movie continued. Jeffery wrapped and arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The movie was actually really good.

* * *

Skye was exhausted. She didn't feel like going to her room and sleeping. She looked around the room to see Nick fixing the blankets. Jane was already asleep. Batty was curled on the armchair, with Ben next to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Did you know that the Notebook is considered to be the best romance movie?"

She yawned and fell asleep.

Jeffery shook his head and then yawned. "Happy Valentine's Day Skye."

He leaned back onto the couch and Skye snuggled in closer.

* * *

Rosy and Tommy entered the Penderwick house. They found all the kids asleep on the couch or on arm chair.

Nick was in the kitchen eating. Tommy joined his brother and Rosalind smiled at her boyfriend's antics.

She gave Nick the money and he went home with Tommy.

* * *

She then looked at her siblings on the couch. Batty and Ben was curled up on the arm chair. Jane was sleeping on the couch as were Skye and Jeffery.

She fixed the blankets and kissed all their foreheads.

She got changed and then went back to the living room. Grabbing a blanket she laid down on the floor and fell asleep with her siblings.

This was a quiet Valentine's Day .

Rosalind smiled. Life was never quiet in their household.

It was good to have some quiet.

* * *

**So tell me what you think. I got the facts from **

** article/valentine-s-day-trivia-fun-fast-facts-about-valentine-s-day**

**The facts about the Notebook was something my learned.**

**And Penelope is a must see! It's so adorable!**

**So anyway review and check out my other stuff!**

**Love you Wallflowers! **


	3. 15

**edited on 4.11.15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the movie Pride and Prejudice. Or the quote.**

* * *

**Fifteen**

Jeffery struggled to tie his tie.

He turned to look at the girl in the room with him.

She was laughing at his struggle.

She walked to him.

"Why can't boys tie ties?"

Jeffery shot her a glare.

The girl quickly tied it for him and then looked at him.

Jeffery looked at himself in the mirror and then his eyes met hers in the mirror.

"Thanks Zoe."

Zoe smiled.

"No problem."

They looked amazing.

Jeffery was wearing a suit with a white tie and red shirt.

Zoe was wearing a red dress with white flowers in her hair.

* * *

It was their Valentine's Day concert.

They would be the last and final act. The best act.

Jeffery had been asked to play the piano with Zoe singing.

The song was 14 minutes long.

It was one of the hardest thing he ever had to work on.

Zoe placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax."

Jeffery shook his head.

* * *

He was freaking out.

His mother and Dexter were coming. They were bringing their friend Mrs. White and her daughter Jillian. They had an idea that Jillian and him would make a good couple.

But that wasn't why he was nervous. Alec was coming and he invited the Penderwick.

They were all coming. Mr. Penderwick and Iantha. Ben and Batty. Jane. Rosalind and her boyfriend Tommy. Her friend Anna was coming. Tommy's older brother Nick was coming too. Skye was coming.

Jeffery's heart began beating faster.

* * *

Zoe gently pushed him into a chair.

She could tell the fifteen year old was freaking out. She could blame him. She was 19 years old and she was still nervous. The butterflies never went away, no matter how many shows you did.

"My brother's out there. With his new girlfriend. I haven't seen him for five year. I'm nervous."

Jeffery nodded.

"Skye and her family are coming."

Zoe smiled. It was obvious that Jeffery had feelings for his friend.

She was all he could talk about.

Skye this, and Skye that.

They were always texting each other now that they had phones.

It was really cute.

* * *

A knock on the door caused them to jump.

"Five minutes."

Zoe felt her knees begin to shake.

She was really nervous.

Jeffery threaded his fingers threw hers and she smiled faintly.

They began their walk to the stage.

Taking a deep breath, they walked on together, still holding hands.

* * *

Skye was a nervous wreck. Jeffery was performing tonight. In fact, he was closing the concert!

She was nervous for him. After all, his mother and Dexter were going to be there and so was Alec.

Her entire family and the three extras were not helping. They were almost late, but thankfully Nick (who drove her, Rosy, Tommy, and Anna) was a speed demon. They got there with just 10 minutes to spare.

They rushed to their seats.

* * *

Skye nervously crossed and uncrossed her legs.

The concert was very important so she wore a dress tonight.

It was a red dress, it stopped above her knees and was strapless. It hugged her still growing body.

She had to get a new dress because she had reached the point where she was growing.

Her legs and arms were longer. Her hair was longer, her skin was a bit flushed.

She had grown in the chest area. In other words, it was obvious whether she was in a dress, shirt, or hoodie that she was girl.

She listened to everyone else perform.

* * *

Then it was time for the last performance.

Skye watched as two people walked out holding hands.

She could hear murmuring as they walked out.

She recognized Jeffery and Zoe.

They parted ways, Jeffery to the piano and Zoe to her mike.

* * *

The lights focused on them both.

Everyone falls silent.

Skye watched with her heart in the throat.

Jeffery took a deep breath and began playing.

Zoe griped the mike gently and closed her eyes, letting the music flow within her.

Then she opened her mouth and sang.

* * *

The audience was in shock.

This was the most beautiful thing they have ever heard in all there life.

The soft piano paired with the soprano voice was magical.

Skye sat in the crowd enchanted by the music.

After Jeffery and Zoe finished they received a standing ovation.

Jeffery and Zoe held hands again, both now calm.

They had huge smiles and were very happy.

* * *

After the performance, Skye and her family eagerly wait for Jeffery.

With them is Alec and unfortunately, Dexter and Mrs. Tifton-Dupree is there too.

* * *

Then they see him.

Jeffery and Zoe are laughing as they walk together.

Skye could see Mrs. Tifton urging Jillian to rush at Jeffery, so she acted impulsively.

She runs to Jeffery and throws her arms around him.

"Jeffery!"

* * *

Jeffery picks her up and spins her around laughing.

Everyone turns to watch the two. It's like there is no one else.

People exchange looks.

They know love when they see it.

* * *

He sets her down and Skye then hugs Zoe. The three of them walk to where everyone else is.

Jillian is glaring and the three of them exchange glances.

Jeffery than wraps an arm around Skye's waist. They reach everyone else and Jeffery hugs all of them.

He introduces them to Zoe and notices that Nick seems to be staring at her.

* * *

They are all laughing and Jeffery is trying to avoid Jillian, when he sees Zoe freezes.

He follows her gaze to see a man staring at her. Next to him, is a pretty brunette.

Zoe and the man stare at each other. Everyone else seems to notice and watch the man walk closer to Zoe, hesitantly.

Jeffery could tell that this was Zoe's brother.

Then with a cry, Zoe throws herself into this arms and two sibling embrace.

They draw back and begin talking in Spanish.

She turns back to them and introduces them to her brother, Aaron and his girlfriend Isabella.

* * *

They all head out for ice cream.

Jeffery is talking to all of the Penderwick girls and their friends.

Zoe is talking to her brother and his girlfriend.

Alec is talking to Mr. Penderwick and Iantha.

Jillian found a way to cling to Jeffery's arm much to the annoyance of Skye.

* * *

However, Skye is smarter and grabs the chair next to Jeffery when they sit down with their ice cream. Jillian shoots her a glare and Skye shoots one back.

Her glare scared Jillian and she drops her gaze.

Skye and Jeffery ice Jillian out of their conversation, leaving Jane to talk to the girl.

Jillian watched with envy as the two laughed and bent their heads close whispering.

After a while Jillian, her mother, Dexter, and leave.

* * *

Everyone relaxes.

Jeffery smiles at how everyone is getting along.

Everyone is laughing and talking and arguing.

Zoe, Aaron, and Isabelle leave the diner and head home.

* * *

They are all staying in a hotel and Jeffery goes with them to sleep over.

The three adults head to their rooms.

Anna and Rosalind who are sharing with Ben and Batty go to their room to change.

Nick and Tommy are rooming with Alec and Jeffery has the second bed in Skye's and Jane's room.

* * *

After they all get changed into their pajamas they all meet in Skye's room.

Jane slides in a movie and Jeffery is shocked when Skye doesn't groan as _Pride and Prejudice _begins to play.

He sits down next to her and she leans her head on his shoulder, the position familiar to them.

Rosalind hands then a blanket and Jeffery pulls it tight around them. Then he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

They all then settled themselves to watch the movie.

* * *

Jeffery was amused when Skye began mouthing some of the lines.

He spent most of the movie looking at Skye.

She was really pretty with her blond curls from the night (although he did love her straight hair) and gorgeous blue eyes.

She looked amazing in her dress earlier, but Jeffery thought she still looked beautiful in her pajamas.

* * *

The movie was about two hours long. Ben and Batty are the first to fall asleep.

They are carried to their rooms. Anna agrees to stay with them and she too falls asleep.

An hour into the movie, Nick leaves. 30 minutes after that Tommy joins him, and Rosalind follows them.

Skye and Jeffery are on one bed while Jane is on the other.

Jane fell asleep after that.

* * *

Skye and Jeffery were still watching the movie. Only now, they were under the covers, lying on each other trying not to fall asleep.

Jeffery was playing with her blonde hair, tugging on her curls, breaking them.

Skye is yawning, struggling to keep her eyes open.

She falls asleep as the end credits come on.

* * *

Jeffery turns the TV off and because there is nowhere else to sleep, he places his head next to Skye on the pillow.

He stares at her face and kissed her forehead gently.

Skye smiles in her sleep and moves closer to him.

Jeffery wraps an arm around her waist and closes his eyes, falling asleep to the beat of her heart.

* * *

"_I want to sleep to sleep with you._

_I don't mean have sex._

_I mean sleep. Together._

_Under my blankets. In my bed. _

_With my hand on your chest. Your arm around me._

_With the window cracked, so it's chilly and we have to cuddle closer._

_No talking, just sleepy, blissfully, happy silence. _

_-Unknown."_

* * *

**so what do you think? Leave me review, so I when I wake up, I can start my day with a smile.**

**I'm too tired to write a long AN, so except another update sometime this week.**

**Until then , good night my Wallflowers**

**Love you.**


	4. 16

**edited on 4.11.15**

* * *

**Sixteen**

Skye was excited. She was sixteen and old enough to drive. So she asked, if she could surprise Jeffery.

Her father agreed but she couldn't take the car since he needed it. She could take the train however.

So Skye took the train all the way to Jeffery's school.

She couldn't wait to surprise her friend.

* * *

When she got to his school, it was about 4PM.

She asked the front desk and they told her Jeffery went out but he would be back later.

"Can you please tell him to call me? Tell him it's a friend."

The lady looked her up and down and then met her eyes.

They seemed to be full of pity.

Skye tapped her fingers on her fancy jeans. She looked fine. At least that's what Jane said.

"I'll tell him."

"Tell him I'll be at the park waiting."

The lady nodded and Skye walked out.

* * *

As she walked to the park, she stopped by some stores.

She brought some things for her sisters (and brother) and their boyfriends, her parents, and for Jeffery. She places all on this in her book bag.

She sat down on a park bench and watched the geese in the pond.

She smiled as she heard some shrieks of laughter.

She turned to see some kids running around.

* * *

Then another shriek was heard.

"Nick! Stop!"

Skye thought the voice sounded familiar, so she turned towards the sound.

She was surprised to see Zoe and Nick.

Nick had picked up Zoe and was spinning her around like crazy.

Zoe was laughing and trying to hit him to get him to stop.

They fell to the ground in a tumble and Skye smiled. It was a sweet sight.

Nick pulled her up and the two walked towards the geese hand in hand.

Then Zoe spotted her.

She turned red but walked over to Skye.

"Skye!"

She gave the younger girl a hug.

"I didn't know you were in town. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was hoping to surprise Jeffery."

Something flickered in Zoe's eyes and then it was gone.

"Oh, he'll be surprised alright. "

* * *

Skye pointed to their intertwined hands.

"So what is this?"

Nick smiled.

"We have been dating for almost a year."

Zoe blushed. "We hit it off last year and we started talking and one thing lead to another. "

"You guys are cute."

Nick gasped and placed a hand on his heart.

"The world in ending! Skye Penderwick has uttered the word cute!"

Zoe scowled and punched him and then Skye did the same.

They talked for a bit.

* * *

Then they noticed it was getting late and the couple had reservations .

"Skye, if you want I can give you a ride home. I'm leaving at 10."

Skye shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I can take the train."

Nick made her promise to call if something changed and the two left.

Skye walked to the swing set and sat down. It was 7 pm and it was already dark out. It was also colder, since it was winter. It was also starting to snow, gently.

Skye decided to give him until 7:30 and then she was going to his dorm.

Maybe the lady didn't give him the message.

* * *

Once, it was past 7:30, Skye began the walk.

She felt dizzy and her heart was pounding.

Something was wrong. Jeffery would never stand her up.

* * *

Walking towards the dorm, she passed by a restaurant. She froze as she caught sight of a couple by the window.

She would know that blonde hair anywhere.

Her heart began pounding even more. It was all she could hear.

* * *

She stared at the couple.

The girl was beautiful with red hair and wearing a fancy black dress.

Skye watched as he grabbed her hand over the table.

She began shaking.

She watched the couple stand up.

He helped her into her coat and they paid the bill.

They walked outside and Skye turned to watch them.

_Please no. Please._

He leaned down and kissed the red head.

Skye watched and her heart shattered.

The couple pulled apart.

"I love you Jeff."

"I love you too, Jill."

* * *

And then Skye ran.

Her heart breaking as the words echo in her head.

She never thought falling gin love would hurt so much. No wonder Jane hated Dominic.

She ran and ran and ran. She ran away from Jeffery and Jillian.

She ran away, her feet were hurting but it was nothing compared to the pain in her chest, her heart.

Then she crashed.

* * *

Into a boy. No man.

* * *

The man stood up and offered her his hand, but Skye couldn't move, she lost all energy.

He looked at her and then gently helped her up. He picks up her book bag.

He guided her into a restaurant and sat her down.

"Are you okay miss?"

Skye couldn't move.

"Miss? Is there anyone I should call?"

She licked her lips and the whispered, "Nick". Her voice was harsh and dry,

He gently went thought her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

He called Nick and explained the situation.

* * *

Then he went to sit down next to her. He pulled off his jacket and placed over her thin jacket.

She looked at him and froze and he touched her face.

"You're crying."

He dried her tears, with is fingertips

"Pretty girls shouldn't be crying. Especially on Valentine's day."

Skye chocked out a bitter laugh.

* * *

Then he stood up and held out his hand. She looked at him.

"We are meeting this Nick at the train station. He's going to pick you up."

Skye took his hand and let the stranger pull her out into the cold air.

She could hear Rosy warning her about strangers but she pushed it away.

* * *

They walk down the street and then he pauses. He walks over to a homeless lady and gives her a twenty.

Skye is stunned by his generosity.

So is the lady. She begins to cry and tell Skye.

"Hold on to him. He's a good man."

Skye blushes.

* * *

They continue their walk and he pauses again a little while later.

He stops at a corner where they are selling rose and stuffed animals.

He hands the man a twenty and picks out a dog and a bouquet of roses.

He turns to her and gets on one knee.

"For you my lady."

He hold the presents up to her.

And Skye bursts into laughter and then she is crying.

* * *

The man is up and holding her in his arms in a flash, cradling her shaking body.

And then something happens.

Warmth spreads.

He makes her feel safe.

Only one guy made her feel this safe- Jeffery.

How can this man make her feel safe?

She whispers "Thank you." And they continue.

* * *

They are at the train station. Skye looks at the stranger next to her. She finally sees him.

He's tall and strong. He looks to be older than her. Older than Rosy. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. His eyes twinkle.

* * *

He is looking at the girl.

She is beautiful. Why would anyone hurt her?

He has the sudden urge to hurt whoever did this.

* * *

Her blonde hair swirls in the wind and she pulls his jacket closer.

She looks up at him, under her eyelashes and he is charmed.

"Skye."

"Blue eyes. Blue Skye." He points out.

Skye smiles.

* * *

"Liam."

He takes her hand and kisses it.

She blushes and giggles.

"Thank you."

She gestures to the roses on his hands and the dog in the other.

"A girl should feel special on Valentine's Day."

Skye bites her lip. "You made me feel special."

* * *

He opens his mouth to ask her something when a car pulls up.

Nick rushes out.

"Skye? Are you okay?"

Skye shakes her head yes, but he sees the tear stains.

He turns to the tall man next to her.

"Thank you."

* * *

The man takes his hand and they grip each other's tightly.

"My pleasure. I could never leave a fellow knight in pain."

Skye beams at him, hating being a damsel in distress.

Nick sees the roses and stuffed dog but makes no comment.

Liam takes Skye's arm and leads her to the car. He opens the door and helps her in. He hands her the gifts and Nick looks at the two in amazement.

* * *

Liam and Skye look at each other.

Something passes between them and he leans down to kiss her cheek.

"Farewell, my beautiful Skye. Whoever he was, he's a fool."

Skye smiles sadly. "He was."

* * *

Then at the spur of the moment she grabs a pen and writes her number on his wrist.

Liam smiles.

* * *

Nick gets into the car and Liam steps away. He closes the door.

They drive in silence.

* * *

"What happened?"

And then Skye bursts into tears and spills the story.

Once, she is done Nick want to kill Jeffery.

"How did you meet…"

"Liam? Oh I crashed into him. He helped me into a restaurant because I started crying."

Skye laid her head on the window, breathing in Liam's scent on the jacket, thinking of Jeffery and Liam.

* * *

When she gets home, she has to tell her sisters the story.

They are all upset.

Jane begins to write a poem about a boy who breaks hearts and is oh so dreadful.

Rosalind of course, frets about the fact that she gave Liam her number.

Skye falls into bed exhausted and drained.

* * *

But before she closes her eyes, her phone vibrates.

She reads the message.

"Good night Skye."

* * *

The next few months for Skye, are spent cursing out Jeffery and talking to Liam every day.

* * *

Whenever Jeffery calls, Skye is busy. She can't face since she has come to terms that she has fallen in love with Jeffery.

The more she avoids Jeffery, the more she talks to Liam.

She tells him everything and he does the same.

They are now very very close.

* * *

So when Liam asks her out one day, she says yes.

* * *

**Different from the other ones but all the niceness and love stuff was getting to me. It needed some drama. **

**So here is drama.**

**Next chapter will be up probably in May if not sooner.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	5. 17

**edited on 4.11.15**

* * *

**Seventeen **

"I'll try to make it tonight, I promise."

"It's fine, Liam."

"Will you be okay with him?"

"It's been a year; I'm going to have to see Jeffery eventually."

"Careful. If he makes you cry… I'll hurt him."

Skye laughed and she could just see Liam smiling through the phone.

She could picture him, lying in his bed, in pajama pants.

He would be looking up at the ceiling at the glow in the dark stars, his baby sister gave him. The ones that she helped put up. His roommate (sister) would be sleeping or glaring at him. It was past midnight after all.

She was lying in bed whispering even though Jane wasn't in the room, she was having a sleepover with some friends in the living room, a sleepover she was supposed to be at.

"I'm taking you to the movies as soon as I get back."

"A romance one?"

Liam laughed. He was one of the few who knew of her secret love of romance movies.

"Of course!"

They talked for a bit more under Liam's sister screamed at him to go to sleep and talk to his girlfriend later.

They had hung up, knowing better than to annoy her.

* * *

Skye smiled, and went to the living room and looked at the girls sleeping in their sleeping bags.

* * *

She thought of Liam. He was a good friend and they went out often, but they weren't a couple. She wasn't ready for a relationship and he wasn't sure if he wanted long distance.

Liam was 20 years old when they first met and had turned 21 recently. He was very handsome but didn't date often. He had enlisted in the army and wasn't sure if he would go or not.

Skye had to admit, she would jump at the chance to date Liam but she was still slightly hurting because of Jeffery.

She hadn't seen Jeffery since last Valentine's Day, she avoided him at all costs.

When he came to visit them, she called Liam and they went to the beach and played soccer.

But she had to see him, she couldn't hide forever.

* * *

Skye woke up to the smell of bacon. She smiled. She rolled over to check her phone to find two messages.

LIAM: 3 Good morning beautiful. Skye is awake. Love you!

JEFFERY: I'm coming at noon. Can't wait to see you! Miss you tons. We need to talk.

* * *

Skye bit her lip. She wasn't ready, not yet. She couldn't face him. She could still see Jeffery kissing the other girl, Jillian.

Skye got changed and ran to eat bacon. The rest of the day was spent getting the house ready, a lot of people were coming. Then it was a rush to the showers and to the curling/straightening iron.

* * *

Zoe arrived early and helped with the cooking and brought her iron so the four girls didn't fight over one iron.

Zoe helped curl Skye's hair and laughed as Jane told her about her horrible date. Batty told her about her piano lessons and Rosy told her about her date with Tommy.

Surprisingly, it was Ben who noticed it first.

"Zoe. That's a pretty ring."

He pointed to her necklace and the girls eyes widen as they saw the ring.

An engagement ring.

"He proposed?"

Four different shrieks were heard and Hound darted away.

Zoe laughed. "I'll tell you at dinner with everyone else."

* * *

The girls all smiled and got changed quickly.

Zoe was wearing jeans and a pretty purple top.

Rosy had a black skirt and red top and a necklace Tommy gave her.

Jane had on a skirt and a green top.

Batty was wearing a yellow dress.

Ben was matching Batty as usual.

Skye had chosen to wear a jeans and a blue top.

They all curled up on the couches and talked as they waited for everyone else to come.

* * *

Tommy and Nick were the first to arrive and they rushed to their girls.

Tommy kissed Rosy and blushed as the girls teased him. Nick kissed Zoe and pulled her onto his lap, ignoring all the teasing.

Zoe's brother and wife arrived with their twins.

They were all laughing and talking when Jeffery arrived.

He came alone.

* * *

Everyone looked at Skye, most of them knew what had happened. Skye got up and walked to the kitchen. She looked at the cookies. She had finally learned how to make them without burning anything. Liam had taught her one day.

She was shaking. She couldn't handle it.

She had the urge to call Liam.

* * *

So she dialed.

A girl answered.

"Hello?"

"Is Liam there?"

"Can I ask who it is?"

"Skye."

"Skye! I'm Nina. My cousin has told me all about you. Liam, Skye wants to talk to you!"

She heard the sound of laughing and Liam scolding Nina.

"Skye?"

"Liam."

"What wrong, darling?"

"He's here."

"I can be there in two hours."

"I can't. Your family."

"It's fine. Most of my family plans to leave. At the least the younger ones. We are all heading out to see our friends or partners."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

Skye hung up and sat down on a stool, letting her blonde curly hair cover her face as she tried to compose herself. She tugged at the curls,annoyed wishing that she had left her hair straight.

* * *

The door opened and she stiffened. She knew who it was.

"Skye?"

She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Jeffery."

He had gotten taller, more freckles had appeared. His hair is as messy as ever. His green eyes look into hers and she felt her heart beating faster.

She curls her hand into fists and feel her nails dig into her skin. She pictures him laughing at the table with Her and she feels her heart slow down.

"Skye."

She takes a deep breath and looks him right in the eye.

"Jeffery."

He scratched his head.

"Umm, how are you?"

"Good and you?"

* * *

Strangers. They are talking like they are strangers. Skye doesn't know whether to feel relived or not.

Jeffery studies her. She has gotten taller, her hair longer. Her eyes seem brighter but she is not looking at him. She is determined not to meet his eyes.

Jeffery frowns. The Skye he knew would have flown into his arms and then punched him. This Skye wouldn't even look at him.

He walked over to her and he saw her focus on the table. He stood next to her and placed a finger under her chin. He lifts her face toward him and looks in her in the eyes. His other hand cradles her face, not letting her twist away.

They stare at each other.

* * *

Skye can't breathe. Her heart is pounding. All she can see is Jeffery. Jeffery and her playing soccer. Him playing his piano. Him kissing the other girl.

Jeffery watches as Skye's blue eyes darken with hurt. They go from shock to sadness to hurt. He touches her cheek gently.

"Skye."

Her eyes seem to be brighter and then she jerks away, breathing hard.

She pushes herself to her feet.

"I need to get out there. Rosy will need the bowls. Zoe…."

Jeffery tugs on her wrist and pulls her toward him.

"Skye."

She is leaning on the table, halfway on it. Jeffery is towering over her; he leans down and looks her in the eyes. She is nervous but stuck under his spell.

* * *

He then gently kissed her. He doesn't expect her to kiss back so he is surprised when she does.

Skye is shocked that she kissed him.

Jeffery pulls back and looks at her.

* * *

Skye pushes him away and bolts out the door and crashes into Zoe who is about to enter the room.

She darts up the stairs and slams the door to her room.

* * *

Zoe looks at Jeffery.

"Jeffery! What did you do?"

He opens his mouth and then shook his head.

Zoe can hear Rosalind running up the stars.

She helps Jeffery into a chair.

"I- I tried to kiss Skye. I kissed Skye."

Zoe felt pity for them both.

"What about that girl, Jill? Weren't you dating her last year?"

He looked at her in shock. "How do you know about Jill?"

"Nick and I were in town on a date."

Jeffery raised an eyebrow.

"Skye wanted to surprise you so she went to see you. She waited for hours only to see you on a date kissing Jill."

Jeffery's eyes widen and his mouth dropped.

"She came to surprise me?"

Zoe nodded sadly. She kissed his forehead.

"She met someone else so I guessed it worked out for the best. Liam is a doll. Very sweet. "

Zoe walked out the of the kitchen. Jeffery stayed behind, the words swirling in his head. "She met someone else."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosalind ran after Skye as she bolted up and locked the door.

"Skye! Open the door."

"Please, it's me Rosy."

The door opened up a bit and she squeezed through it to see her sister with tears on her face.

Rosalind wraps her arms around her and holds her.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"Jeffery…. He kissed me."

"I thought you liked him."

"I did but Liam is very sweet and doesn't play games with me.

"It's your choice."

"I already made my choice. But it's hard. I love them both."

"Just at the moment, you want to protect yourself?"

Skye nodded and Rosalind kissed her forehead.

"Let's go downstairs. Zoe has to tell us her engagement story."

* * *

The two sisters walked down to find everyone at the table. Skye bit her lip as she saw the empty chair next to Jeffery. Rosalind would sit next to Tommy.

Skye sat in her chair and ignored Jeffery.

She instead began pestering Zoe.

Zoe laughed and told them about the proposal.

Long story short, it was a romantic one under the stars.

* * *

After all the squealing and talking, Zoe and Skye brought out the cookies.

Then the doorbell rang, and Ben went to answer it.

"Liam!"

Skye's cheeks flushed up.

Liam came in with Ben on his back.

* * *

Jeffery froze as Liam came in.

He was tall with broad shoulders. His dark brown was messy and damp. His green eyes are on Skye and he has a huge smile. He has a bouquet of lilies in his hand.

* * *

"For you Skye."

Skye blushed and accepted the flowers.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Liam smiled down at her.

* * *

Jeffery shook.

Skye had kissed this Liam's cheek. She gave him a hard time about kissing his cheek and they were best friends!

* * *

Mr. Penderwick then told everyone that they should take the cookies to the living room.

Everyone proceed and arranged themselves.

Tommy and Rosy were on the couch whispering and holding hands.

Nick was sitting on the floor with Zoe's head in his lap. Her brother and his wife are talking to Mr. Penderwick and his wife.

Jane was sitting on the floor texting her friend, Matt. Ben and Batty were playing with Jeffery who kept looking at Skye and Liam who were talking in the corner of the room.  
They were sitting with their legs and hands intertwined.

* * *

"What's wrong Skye?

"It's nothing Liam."

"Don't. I know you. Something happened. "

"Jeffery kissed me. And I kissed him back."

Skye looked at her almost boyfriend's face expecting to see anger. Instead, he looked thoughtful.

"Skye. I'm not mad. I get it. You did have strong feelings for him a while ago, maybe part of you still does. You guys have been friends for a while, so it's understandable that he gets feelings too. I'll admit the timing sucks but, if you want I'll break up with you so you and Jeffery can date."

Skye's heart began to beat faster during his speech. She had lucked out with Liam. He was an amazing guy. Most guys wouldn't have been okay with their almost girlfriend kissing another guy and they wouldn't offer to break up.

Skye touched his cheek and shook her head.

"No."

She kissed him, making sure he knew of her choice to stay with him. She felt him smile into the kiss and she smiled back. They broke apart and smiled these crazy smiles at each other.

Jeffery watched as they talked. His heart broke when they kissed and shared those smiles.

He was too late. Skye, his Skye was with someone else.

* * *

**Ending is abrupt but not sure how else to end it. **

**I know this is really late, I just have been super busy. So sorry. I will have the next update soon. I have decided that there will only be a few more chapters: 18, 19, 20, 21, and a few others. After 21, I will skip to another number and continue on skipping. **

**So enjoy this. I'm working on the next chapter.**

**And just to remind everyone, this is a Skye/Jeffery so don't worry. Liam the poor guy. **

**Happy Fourth of July, Wallflowers!**

**Love you all!**


	6. 18

**edited on 4.11.15**

**AN: Tissues will be needed. Most of you may hate me at the end of this. I hate myself at this moment, (you'll see why). Sorry.**

* * *

**Eighteen **

Skye thumbed through the mail. This was something she did every day.

She smiled a huge smile when she saw the letter.

* * *

She then ran up the stairs. Jane looked up when her sister came running in.

She was on her feet and out the door in seconds, having learned the hard way not to be around Skye when a letter arrived.

Batty and Ben were in the kitchen doing math homework.

Rosy was in college at her dorms. She had spent one year at community college before heading off to university. She was studying to be a paramedic.

* * *

Skye sat down on her bed, clutching the letter.

She opened it up and scanned the letter.

_Dear Skye,_

_ The sky is full of stars…. and smoke. I'm not going to sugarcoat it. It's lonely here. I miss you like crazy, Skye. I miss you smiling face and blue eyes. I miss everything back home. It's hard, seeing everyone dying. I lost my bunkmate a few night ago. Her name was Reilly and she was an orphan. Another friend, Peter died also next to her. Records found out they were siblings. Small world. Anyway, I have been promoted…._

_ I can't wait. In about 195 days, I will be back home. It's been too long and the minute I get home, I'm going to see you. I'm going to hug you tight and I never want to let you go._

_Skye, I know you don't believe in love and stuff but you make me happy. I wanted to ask you this in person and I plan to, but here goes._

_Skye Penderwick, will you consider marrying me?_

_ Love, Liam_

_P.S. It will be a long engagement._

_P.P.S. if you say no, it doesn't matter. I still love you. _

Skye reread the last sentence a few times until it sunk in.

Marriage.

She was going to be 18 soon. She was too young to get married.

Even thought Liam wouldn't be back for a long time, could she consider it?

She bit her lip. She would put the issue aside until Liam was due to come home.

* * *

++++Day 130++++

Skye turned on her computer. Liam had received special permission to video chat with her on her birthday.

Skype pushed back her hair and pulled it into a bun.

She smiled as Liam's face appeared in front of her.

"Skye."

One word. All it took was one word for the tears to fall.

"I miss you."

He touched the screen.

"Dry your tears, I hate seeing you cry."

Skye wiped her eyes and smiled.

* * *

They talked for a while, her sisters coming in to say hi.

Finally Liam asked her, "Did you think about it?"

She bit her lip, thinking hard of her answer.

* * *

She looks out the window and sees her sister, Rosalind kissing Tommy.

She looks to her dresser where she sees a picture from Zoe's and Nick's wedding.

Her Facebook shows Jeffery and some girl with their arms around each other.

Seeing everyone happy with their love, stirs her up.

Everyone is lucky to see the one they love every day.

The one she had grown to love was overseas fighting.

* * *

So it may play a part in her answer.

She looked at Liam. Liam who had become her rock, her friend.

With a jolt, she realized she had fallen in love with Liam.

It was strange, falling in love.

Skye looked at Liam and smiled.

"Yes."

His eyes widen and then he too smiled.

"Do you want a long …."

Skye is known for being impulsive and her love of surprising people.

So she shakes her head, knowing for sure this is what she wants.

"No, I want to marry you, now, today, over the video camera. The next time I kiss you, I want to be your Skye."

Liam is lost for words. It isn't the first time, she has surprised him but this is their whole life they are talking about.

He doesn't want her to regret it later.

"Are you sure?"

Skye looks him in the eyes and they say everything he needs to know.

* * *

He holds up a finger and tells her to give him ten minutes.

Skye nods. Liam walks out of the room to find his captain and explain the situation.

The captain is more than willing to help, and forces Liam to change into a new suit.

* * *

Skye meanwhile changes out of her clothes into a simple white dress she has. She weaves her hair into a crown with a small flower she finds on Jane's side of the room.

She the sneaks over to Rosy's room. It is neat and elegant.

She sits on the stool and places her laptop on the vanity.

* * *

A few minutes later, Liam's faces appears.

"Skye."

She smiled and another face appears.

Its older, a beard and scars, a few gray hairs.

The captain smiles at her.

"So this is the Miss Skye Penderwick I have heard so much about. Liam is so happy when he receives your letters. I'm a honored to conduct the marriage ceremony. You are 18, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

The captain smiles and begins the ceremony.

Skye looks at Liam and they share a smile.

Skye knows that she wants to spend her life with him. Liam is hers. And only hers.

She doesn't even hesitate when the captain asks her if she would take Liam to be her husband.

"I do." Her voice is music to Liam's ears.

Liam's "I do." Was strong and resounding.

It made her shiver. He was hers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Liam blew her a kiss and Skye giggled as she blew one back.

They were married.

* * *

The captain left promising to send her the certificate, so she could sign it.

Liam had already signed it, so he waited for until Skye signed the paper in front of him, ten minutes later.

She showed him the paper and then she faxed it back.

She came back smiling. "We're married."

"We're married!"

Liam laughed at her happiness.

"How many more days till you come back?"

"I'll be home in February. So only 130 more days."

"130 days until I see you, my husband."

"I love you my darling wife. My Skye."

"My Liam."

* * *

*Valentine's Day* (13 more days)

Skye waved to her parents. She was alone with Ben babysitting. Her dad and Iantha were going out to dinner. Rosy and Tommy were going to Zoe's and Nick's. Jane was out on a date with her new boyfriend. Batty was at a dance. Jeffery was with Alec only two hours away.

So she was alone with Ben.

She and Ben decided to make some chocolate chip cookies.

By the time the cookies were in the oven, Skye had chocolate on her nose and cheekbones. Ben had batter in his hair and the two were laughing a lot.

They were sitting down in front of the TV with popcorn and pizza watching a movie when the doorbell rang.

* * *

Skye ruffled Ben's hair and got up to peek through the window, it was a tall man in a uniform.

* * *

She smiled.

"Liam!"

She threw up the door and froze when the man turned toward her. Another man and a woman on crutched with burns on her were on the stairs.

"Mrs. Hunter?"

Skye gasps. No one but the captain and Liam knows she married. She nods silently and gestures for them to come inside.

Ben looks up when they come in.

"Skye?"

She sits down next to Ben and looks up at the men who sit down in the chairs. The women leans against the door frame.

"Are you parents home?"

"They are out. It's just me and Ben."

* * *

There is a pause and Skye's leg begins to shake. She is nervous.

"Can I help you?"

The three exchange looks and the oldest looking one (about age 46) stands up.

"Mrs. Hunter, I regret to inform you that your husband died a few days ago saving the life of many people. We tried to save him but were unable to."

Skye is on her feet.

"No. No. No."

She is shaking and whispering.

"Liam."

"Liam."

"Skye!"

"Miss."

Her legs crumple underneath her and she's shaking.

Liam.

* * *

Liam is dead.

* * *

"He was supposed to come home in 13 days, he can't be dead. He's my husband."

She was babbling, in shock.

Ben wraps his arms around his sister.

Skye looks up and glares at the other two.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

One of the, the man, (about 33) speaks.

"We shared a tent. You were all he talked about. Had your picture and would flash it to everyone we met. He was one of my best friends. I'm sorry."

"Chris. He mentioned you a few times."

The lady( about 23) speaks quietly. " I was next to him when he died. Your name was the last thing he said. He loved you. "

Skye studies the woman, her wounds are not healed and she realizes that the woman fought tooth and nail to come see her when she obviously should be in the hospital recovering.

"Ava, right?"

"Yes, Skye."

Ava moved and knelt next to her.

"Skye, I'm sorry. I wish is protected him."

Ava pulled out something from her pocket.

"After he married you, he realized you had no ring. He dragged me out of bed to go ring shopping. He picked this. He planned to get down on one knee when he got home and have a big wedding."

Ava handed Skye the ring, a few tears escaping her eyes.

Skye then flung her arms around Ava and the older girl hugged her tightly, whispering and stroking her hair.

* * *

Ben goes to call his parents and his siblings. He then calls Jeffery, leaving a message.

"Skye really needs you right now. Something has happened."

* * *

The family comes home quickly and they listen to the whole story.

The soldiers leave telling Skye about the awards Liam will get. As his wife, she will be receiving them. Skye also asks Ava for her email, which the older girl gives her.

* * *

Skye spends the rest of Valentine's Day with her family, crying and eating chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

She buries her husband a few days later and gets his medals the next day.

* * *

Her family and his family and friends are next to her the entire time.

She met him when she was 16 and he was 19. She got married when she was 18 and he was 22. She became a widow at the age of 18.

Skye hates the number 18. She also hates Valentine's Day.

* * *

As for Jeffery, he was unaware of what had happened for his phone was broken and was incapable of getting messages. He went back to school not knowing his best friend needed him.

* * *

**And done! I hate myself. Cant believe I killed him off. Well I had to, I guess for Skye and Jeffery. **

**I hope to have this story done by summer's ends. Only like 4-8 more chapters left. And then I can say this is my 1****st**** finished story and move onto the other's because I'm falling way behind! **

**I love you Wallflowers! **


	7. 19

**edited on 4.11.15**

* * *

**Nineteen **

Skye stood in front of her mirror, looking at herself. Aunt Claire was going to marry Tureen, after four years of dating.

Skye was a bridesmaid with her sisters.

Rosy stood behind her and fixed the flowers in her hair.

"You look pretty."

Skye nodded. The dress was a light peach color with a gray ribbon. It hugged her curves and her hair was pulled into a braid.

Her makeup was natural and the jewelry she had was earrings and a ring. Liam's ring.

* * *

That Valentine's marked a full year since he died and had taken her with him.

Losing Liam broke her. Skye had holed herself in her room after the funeral. She ate very little and was always tired.

It was Zoe who brought her out it. Zoe dragged Skye to visit a cousin of hers who lived in the country. The country air helped her. Meeting a fellow soldier widow's wife helped.

* * *

However, on this day, Skye wanted to hide. She didn't want to be happy surrounded by couples in love.

Rosalind touched her sister's arm. She hated seeing her like this.

"Time to go."

Skye nodded and followed her out of the room and joined the rest of the girls.

She accepted the arm offered to her.

The order was:

A friend of Aunt Claire's and Tureen's cousin. Rosy and Tommy. Jane and Tureen's godson. Batty and Aunt Claire's godson. Skye and Jeffery were the last couple with Ben as ring bearer walking with them.

* * *

At the age of 7, Ben was attached to Skye. Ever since last year, he grew closer to her. He looked out for her and tried to keep her happy.

Skye didn't look at Jeffery. Things were tense between them. Skye was still mourning Liam and Jeffery had no idea what had happened.

They walked down the aisle and stood on their sides and watched the couple proclaim their love.

* * *

Skye stood there, tears running down her cheeks. She missed Liam more than ever. It should have been them.

He should have been there with her, kissing her and smiling at her.

* * *

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and she blinked her eyes.

Her sisters gave her looks and she shook her head.

She would hold it together.

* * *

Jeffery looked at Skye crying.

He had no idea was she looked like she was heartbroken. Maybe she and Liam broke up?

To be honest, he had lost track of what had happened. Last year, he was really busy with his music and auditions and when he graduated he was sent to Paris to spend the summer there learning music. He texted her but it was short and spare.

This was the first time he saw her since two years ago when he met Liam for the first time.

* * *

She was still as beautiful as ever. Only thing missing was the sparkle in her eyes. They seemed dead. He made a mental note to ask one of his the girls or Ben about it.

* * *

Jeffery then spent the rest of the wedding watching Skye. When the couple kissed, Skye turned away.

Jeffery held out his arm to her and Skye accepted it as they walked down the aisle.

They posed for pictures and Skye was able to fix herself. No one could tell she had almost broken down.

Skye made small talk with her sisters and the guests. She could tell Jeffery wanted to talk to her but she wanted to avoid the conversation, until she was at least a bit less sober.

* * *

She sighed when Jeffery cornered her at the table.

"You're avoiding me."

"I haven't seen you in two years. The last time I saw you, you kissed me."

Jeffery's eyes drifted to her lips and he mumbled to himself.

"And I would do it again."

Skye blushed since she heard him.

* * *

Silence surrounded them. Skye began tapping her fingers against the table.

"What happened to us?"

Skye looked at him sadly. "We grew up. We fell in love. We changed."

"I miss you."

Skye touched his cheek. She felt dizzy. Might have been the vodka she sneaked in.

"I miss you too."

* * *

Jeffery opened his mouth to say something but the Skye was whisked away by Batty to catch the bouquet.

Skye argued with her sisters that she couldn't catch the bouquet because she had been married.

Aunt Claire insisted that she lined up.

"Chances are you won't catch it. "

Jane proclaimed dramatically. "The gods wouldn't be so cruel!"

* * *

Skye rolled her eyes because she knew that she would catch it. Fate hated her.

She stood to the back of the crowd and folded her arms.

And of course, the flowers landed in her arms.

Her sisters were silent and Ben ran to her, grabbing her arm.

* * *

Skye left the flowers dropped.

"It's ironic. Me catching the flowers. Me a widow. Wow, life must hate me. This is just downright mean."

Ben began to pull her away and Skye burst into tears. Her sisters crowded around her but she pushed them away and ran out of the room her family following her. She wrapped her arms around Ben and he stroked her hair.

* * *

She heard footsteps hurrying towards them and heard Jeffery whispering to Jane.

Then she felt him sit next to her. Her sisters walked away and Ben made a pitiful excuse.

* * *

Skye knew it was time to tell Jeffery the truth.

She twisted the hem of her dress and then began talking.

She talked and talked, tears streaming down her face.

The words just tumbled out.

Jeffery sat next to her, listening, in shock.

He didn't even realize he was crying until he looked into Skye's eyes and saw his reflection.

Their eyes met and something flashed between them.

* * *

He grabbed her hand and Skye buried her head into his shoulder. He lifted her up and carried her to a small sofa in the hall. He placed her on his lap and held her as she mourned the loss of her husband and friend, as she cried for her life, and as she cried for the restored friendship she and Jeffery had.

When it came time for Aunt Clare and Tureen to go to their honeymoon, they noticed two people on the couch. It was Skye and Jeffery. Jeffery was holding her and her face was tearstained but she had a small smile. For one night, she had found peace.

* * *

**Sorry this took a while. And is so short but time is necessary. I start school in like two weeks so updates will be like always scarce. (the only reason you guys get an update is because my birthday is tomorrow Aug 4) I hope you like my present to you guys.**

**Next chapter will be when they are 21. I want to wrap this up, so there will be like only 4 more chapters.**

**Love you Wallflowers! You guys are the best.**


	8. 21

**edited on 4.11.15**

**Twenty-one **

Skye is twenty-one and is old enough to drink. All her single friends decide that Valentine's Day is the day to go clubbing. Her roommate dolls her up for the occasion.

* * *

Her hair is curled, just like her sisters and pulled into a pony tail. She had on a pair of skinny jeans and a fancy red top. Her roommate forces her into a pair of red heels and Skye agrees, hating to disappoint her.

The group of them heads to the club, where her roommate, Lyra, gets them in for free. Lyra orders them drinks, and those are the last drinks they pay for because then guys are paying for their drinks.

Skye would be lying if she said, she wasn't having fun. It felt good to be out with her girlfriends, dancing and laughing.

* * *

She still of thought of Liam everyday and it hurt but she knew she had to move on. She hadn't gone on any dates, but she tagged along with her friends and flirted every now and then. She knew that Liam would want her to move on.

* * *

Skye and Lyra ended up sitting by the bar. They had lost their friends early and were now relaxing and drinking water and a martini.

Lyra tossed her hair back and leaned into Skye.

"Cute boy checking you out, right."

* * *

Skye nodded and then looked back to see of all people, Jeffrey.

Her eyes widen at his appearance and he, at hers.

* * *

Lyra winks at them and is then whisked away by a blonde football player. They watch as he kisses her and then they dance.

"She seems fun."

Skye nods.

"Lyra's great. She is good at getting me out of the house. She doesn't push a lot and is a good listener."

Jeffery orders another drink for them and they drink.

"How are you, with everything."

Skye shrugs. "It's hard, we would have been married for three, and instead he's been dead for three.

Jeffery lets that sink in. They both let it sink in.

* * *

Three years.

Skye's eyes fill with tears and Jeffery sees this.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

* * *

Skye nods and the two take a taxi to his place.

There Jeffery settles them with some vodka and a movie.

Somewhere along the way, Skye takes off her jeans and Jeffery his shirt. She sits on his lap during the scary parts and by the time the second movie is playing, they are both drunk and naked.

* * *

They have sex on his couch. Then on his piano. Then again on the kitchen table. They end up on the bed.

Skye has never felt like this. She hasn't just lost her virginity. She has lost her heart again, although she is unaware of it.

She wakes up in the morning and joins him in the shower for some more sex.

They are both dreading breakfast, when they will be forced to deal with their actions.

After their shower and as Skye is getting dressed, it hits her.

* * *

'I had sex with my best friend on the anniversary of when my world feel apart. How messed up is this?"

She knows it's cowardly but she can't stay. She can't fall in love again.

* * *

So she calls Nick. He's the only one close enough to pick her up.

Nick picks up quickly and he is there in 10 minutes. She sneaks out through the door and rushes into the car.

Nick doesn't say a word and instead takes her out for breakfast.

"Skye?"

She focuses on her pancake, not wanting to meet his eyes.

She can feel his stare and then she can't help it. She blurts it out.

"I slept with Jeffery last night."

She looks to see Nick pause and he has on his thinking face.

"You can't tell anyone."

"I'm not keeping secrets from my wife."

Skye sighed, knowing that was the best she was going to get.

They drank their orange juice and coffee respectively.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"What if you are pregnant?"

Skye paled and thought about if they had used a condom.

They had twice. They had sex more than that, though.

She could end up with a baby.

"I'll keep it."

She knew she could never get rid of a child. It was unthinkable for her.

"You would raise it alone?"

She nodded and Nick sighed. He knew she wouldn't change her mind.

She was stubborn.

"I'll support you, whatever choice you make."

Skye nodded thankful.

* * *

"Can we go see Liam?"

Nick nodded and they drove to the Hunter's.

The Hunter's had planted a tree in their son's memory and that was where Skye went to talk to him. The tree was located at the house that Liam's parents had brought for their son and Skye. Skye now owned the house but she rented it out to a couple, until she was stable enough to move in.

Skye walked up to the tree and wrapped her arms around it. Nick was standing away respectfully.

Skye sat down and began talking to her husband. She told him everything, even Jeffery.

She felt guilt disappear as she told her dead husband about what she had done.

* * *

Jeffery knows that Skye left. He knew the second that he went to the kitchen that she would leave. It was a mistake. It was Valentine's Day and they were lonely.

She was still mourning her husband (according to Batty). She wasn't the Skye he knew, not anymore. She grew up too fast. She lost so much.

She was still as beautiful as ever and he closed his eyes as it hit him.

He was still in love with her.

Maybe he would always be.

* * *

He slumped against the kitchen counter.

He wouldn't chase after her. There was no point.

He knew it was ridiculous competing with a dead man.

Liam would win everything and he was okay about that.

He never told anyone, but he liked Liam.

Liam made Skye happy and loved her.

Jeffery was glad that Liam was there for her, when he wasn't.

He would always be in Liam's debt.

* * *

He grabbed his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Zoe?"

* * *

They met up for lunch and he told her everything. Once he was done, he looked at her to see that she wasn't fazed.

"Jeffery. Everyone but you and Skye knew about your feelings. You have liked each other since you first met, even if you were unaware of it. Liam knew and he offered to back off."

Jeffery had another reason as to why he could never hate Liam and was in his debt.

"My advice. Talk to her. Be patient. Time is the necessity."

Jeffery nodded.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Zoe stood up and placed a hand on her stomach.

Jeffery helped her.

"Let's get you home before Nick calls the US Navy."

Zoe laughed and he got her into her car.

Then he drove home and cleaned.

* * *

Finally, the next day, he picked up the phone again and dialed.

He waited with tense breath for her voice to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Skye."

* * *

**It's been a while.**

**I have been so busy (it's my junior year of high school). I have so much stuff on my plate. But it will try to update when I have more time. Hopefully I can update during spring break.**

**We don't have that many chapters left. **

**I say about 2 maybe 3. More if I get inspiration and requests for ages above 35. **

**I really need to stop working on this stuff when I should be doing homework.**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	9. 25

**25**

* * *

**one week before v-day**

"Honey, I'm home."

Jeffery entered the house to find his girlfriend dancing in the kitchen.

Her blonde hair spun around her and her blue eyes sparkled as she laughed and moved her feet.

Jeffery placed the groceries down and then stepped up to wrap his arms around her waist and bury his head in her hair.

She giggled and continued to dance despite the restraint.

Jeffery groaned at his girlfriend's movement.

"Skye…"

She laughed and twisted her upper body to kiss his lips.

Jeffery pouted when she pulled away.

"Nick and Zoe are coming with Aaron and Xavier in about two hours. Rosy and Tommy are coming with Emily and William in four days! Jane is bringing home her new boyfriend and Batty is bringing someone and apparently so is Ben! Where are we going to fit everyone?"

Jeffery sighed.

"Skye.

Alec and Maria have offered their home to your parents, Batty, Ben, Aunt Claire and uncle. Zoe and Nick are staying with Zoe's brother, and with them will be Ben and Batty's dates. Rosy and Tommy are staying with college friends of thiers and Jane and her boyfriend have a hotel room. Only Nick and Zoe are coming today. Everyone else is going to arrive during the week."

She nodded and Jeffery kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay."

She nodded again and then they began to get dinner ready.

Two hours later, the sound of a car pulling up and a loud voice yelling, "Aaron Chase and Xavier Ryder! No running!"

Skye and Jeffery exchanged smiles.

"Zoe's here."

They opened the door and stepped out of the way to let two whirlwinds in.

Their mother, Zoe stood glaring with one hand over her stomach.

Nick stood behind her silently.

She stomped inside and kissed Jeffery's cheek and hugged Skye tightly.

Jeffery opened his mouth to congratulate her but she glared.

"Don't you dare say it Jeffery!"

She glared at her husband.

"Don't look so smug. They are your sons. I swear these two better be girls. Otherwise I'm going on strike."

She went over to her sons and began to scold them.

"Isn't pregnancy great?"

Nick glared at his brother and Skye.

"The closer she gets to pop, the more moody she is. Don't laugh. Pretty soon that will be you!"

Skye stepped away from Jeffery and then turned to keep Zoe out of the kitchen.

Dinner was a fun affair. They all talked and laughed. Zoe seemed to be much happier.

* * *

**Three days before v-day**

Everyone had arrived during the week. Skye was grateful for everyone's help. She was getting every stressed out. There was still so much to do before the big day.

She was currently going over a seating chart with Rosalind and Zoe (who looked like she was going to pop any second).

Skye finally gave up on the seating chart and found Jeffery in the kitchen looking as tired as she felt.

"Cookies?"

She nodded and they began to make cookies in order to de-stress.

That was how everyone found them later.

Trays of cookies surrounding them. Cookies dough everywhere and then two of them laughing and kissing.

* * *

**V-day**

Skye was tired of sitting. She had been woken up at 8 AM and was forced into the shower. Then she sat as she got her nails done and then her hair. She was waxed from head to toe and given a light breakfast.

Then she had a few hours before she had to get her make up done and get into her dress.

So as she watched the women began to pin her sisters and Zoe's hair up, she decided to go out and do something.

* * *

She slipped on a simple blue dress and drove to see him.

Liam.

Not a day didn't go by that she didn't think or miss him. He was her first true love. Her first husband.

She drove to the tree. His family would be at the church today so there was no one there.

She sat underneath it and placed her hand on the trunk.

"Hey Liam. It's Skye. I saw you a few months ago when it happened. Today's the anniversary of when we met and of the day I found out that you were never coming back. Today is also the day I marry Jeffery. In about six hours I will be saying 'I do' for the second time in the span of eight years. I can't help but think of you. We would have celebrated our eight years of marriage a week ago. I wonder what it would be like. Would we have kids? Would we still be madly in love? I miss you Liam. You became by best friend and my world. I wish you were here but I love Jeffery. Is it okay for me to move on? "

Skye closed her eyes as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I love you Liam. You will always be my first true love but Jeffery makes me happy. Something that I didn't feel for a long time after you died."

Skye kissed the tree and then walked back to her car and drove back to her place with a few tears.

* * *

There she was forced into a chair as they played Barbie with her.

She had no idea what they were doing to her but the women gushed over her 'flawless complexion' and 'bright blue eyes'.

Then she was forced into her dress.

* * *

Jeffery was anxious. He was getting married to Skye in roughly five hours but he felt like he had to do something.

He asked Nick if he had the rings and the older boy assured him.

It wasn't until Maria handed him her car keys and pulled him aside that he knew what it was.

Maria was his new step-mother and she seemed to have a sixth sense.

"Go see him."

Him.

Liam.

* * *

Jeffery knew what he had to do.

He drove to Liam's tree and walked toward it.

"Liam. I can't say I knew you. I met you once but you made Skye really happy so thank you for that. I knew you loved her a lot and I know she still loves you but she has room in her heart for me. I never want to replace you. I promise to take good care of her and make her happy as I can. Thank you for loving her, I will do my best."

He touched the tree briefly and then drove back to Alec and Maria's house.

* * *

Maria hugged him when she saw him and then forced him to eat a little something.

Then he put on his suit and they drove to the church.

* * *

Zoe came to see him.

She laughed as she saw Nick struggling with his tie.

She tied it quickly and did the same with Tommy.

She looked at Jeffery and brushed some dust off.

"Someone else will tie that for you."

She ushered her husband and the others out and turned back to Jeffery.

"I'm happy for you."

She hugged him, which was really hard since she really looked like she was going to give birth.

"Be careful tonight, Zoe, Skye will kill you if you go into labor during the ceremony."

She laughed.

"I told them to wait until we had cake."

* * *

Jeffery smiled and she exited the room and his mother walked in.

"Mom?"

She smiled, her eyes full of tears.

"Do you know why I hated Skye so much? I hated her because I knew the second that I laid eyes on her that she would be the one to take you away from me. I knew that you would fall in love with her."

"Mom."

"I thought you wouldn't need your mother anymore."

"I'm always going to need you."

He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"You look like your father."

He smiles.

"Let's get you married."

She hands him a key and he studies it. It's the key to the cottage- where it all began.

He pockets it and heads up to stand in front of everyone.

* * *

When he sees Skye, its like he can't breathe.

She looks gorgeous.

She's in a simple dress, with her hair in a braid.

He can't see anyone but her and can't believe its real.

After Liam came into he picture, he knew that he and Skye would never happen.

However then Liam died, and Skye died with him.

He saved her.

He knew he could never replace Liam and he didn't want too.

He wants to protect and take care for Skye for Liam.

When she is standing next to him, he sees the girl he loves and the woman she has become.

* * *

When Skye walks down the aisle she thinks of her first wedding and Liam and she smiles as a tear slides down her cheek because she knows that Liam is watching her and is happy for her.

* * *

The wedding is a dream.

Skye burst into tears when the announcer announces that Liam was going to dance with her, but with a stand in.

She dances around the room with the men and women who served with him, who all tell her that he was happy for her.

* * *

Jeffery and Skye get married on Valentine's Day.

The day that she when she first realized she loved him. The day he screwed up and she met Liam. The day she found out her first husband died. The day he found out about Liam. The day they finally become husband and wife.

(The day that Zoe came birth to a daughter and son, both who came into the screaming.)

* * *

**So here is the long awaited wedding chapter.**

**I have two more chapters after this, most likely. **

**The birth of their first born.**

**And then maybe a wedding anniversary,**

**Also if you guys are interested, I can do a what if chapter is which Liam doesn't die and you can see how the future plays out with that. **

**Also if anyone has a Wattpad look me up. I'm QueenofWallflowers. I entered the Wattys so check it out and leave me a comment, I would love to hear from you all.**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	10. 27

**Guess who's back! I missed you all. Hope you like this. It was ehhh for me but let's see what you all think. **

27

They didn't have their first child until they were 27.

Well, children.

As it happened, they were also having twins.

Two boys.

Michael and Sebastian.

Two boys who were driving their mother insane.

They were supposed to be born in two weeks, not now.

Skye gritted her teeth, she was not going to let the pain get to her.

She was stronger than this.

Jane watched, fascinated, her mind spinning, thinking of how to incorporate a pregnancy and birth into her next book.

She began mumbling to herself.

"She laid on the bed, eyes glowing, face scrunched in…. "

"Jane!"

"Yes, Skye."

"Shut up."

Rose smiled. Her sisters hadn't changed much. They still drove each other insane.

Batty, or as her friends called her, Eli, was sleeping in the corner. Thier brother was waiting outside with the parents, her husband, Jane's husband, aunts and uncles,and children.

Her eyes then landed on Jeffery who was holding his wife's hand. She noticed that his hand was turning white and smoothed her sister's hair.

"Skye, you are cutting off Jeffery's circulation."

"Good. He got me in this place anyway!"

"It takes two to tango."

She laughed as her sister stuck out her tongue a her and then gasped.

Her sister had not lost her childness and neither had Jeffery.

Losing Liam had been hard and there were days when Skye would miss him terribly but she was now happy, the way Liam wanted her to be.

Skye kept in touch with Liam's family and friends. She visited Liam's grave once a month.

Jeffery and her were really happy.

Skye smiled as she thought about how lucky she was to have been in love and loved back by two amazing men.

Then she shrieked as another labor cramp hit her.

"Sabrina Star!"

Rose smiled, her sister had taken to using Jane's famous character as her replacement curse word.

"Skye, I need you to push now."

She gritted her teeth and screamed.

* * *

At 3:01 AM, Sebastian Ryan was born.

At 3:13 AM, Michael Liam was born.

Skye held Michael in her arms as Jeffery held Sebastian.

She stroked her son's hair.

"This is going to sound weird but I swear Michael has Liam's smile."

She nodded pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead.

"He does.

"Sebastian's got your nose."

"They both got your eyes."

Skye smiled as big blue eyes peered up at her.

"They are perfect."

Jeffrey nodded. Thier children were perfect.

Rosalind smiled.

* * *

They went home on Valentine's Day.

The babies were not Valentine's Day babies, something Skye was grateful for considering all the significance the holiday and day had for her already.

The next few weeks held a lot of new experiences for the new parents.

Rosalind, Tommy, Nick, and his wife were called at all hours of the day and night for help.

However as all new parents do, they got the hang of it.

Jeffrey became a pro at changing diapers and Skye learned how to juggle twins.

The twins were about 9 months and Skye knew she couldn't put it off any longer.

She packed their bags and made the long and hard drive to Liam's parent's house.

* * *

His mother opened the door and her eyes drifted to the boys in her arms.

"May I?"

She nodded, choking back tears.

Angela took Michael from Skye and began cooing at him.

She led them inside and Skye was hit by the smiling face of Liam, in his uniform.

It was a picture of them, taken before he had left.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

Angela turned to look at her ex daughter in law

"Marrying…"

"Don't finish that sentence. Liam would want you to be happy. He would be so happy to know you are happy and have a family. The only thing you need to be sorry for is not visiting sooner."

Skye blushed.

"I wasn't sure if I was welcomed."

"Skye honey. You are still my family. You are my daughter, regardless of my son's death."

Skye tried to hold back her tears but a few slipped out.

Angela laughed and placed Michael in the playpen, that was always set up for when family came to visit.

She took Sebastian and placed him with his brother and the twins began speaking gibberish.

Then she took Skye's hands and squeezed them.

"Honey, don't cry."

Skye took a deep breath and Angela wiped away tears.

"Did he ever tell you why he decided to enlist?"

She shook her head no.

* * *

"Before you, he had a best friend, Lily. Beautiful girl, big eyes, long black hair, tiny thing too. Sweetest girl you would ever meet, but she's loyal. She scared the neighborhood bully, who actually was Liam. Marched up to him one day and threatened him, she then skipped away. Liam was terrified of her. The next she walk drags him off the swing set and made him push her.

They were best friends. Did everything together. Camps, and sports, he did dance for one year and then dropped it in favor of something else. They went together everywhere, school dances, sleepovers.

Then one day, she was 16 and he was 17. They went out with some friends that summer, I don't know all the details but they went out to a party. Lily sees a little boy lost and offers to help him. He is scared and then a man runs up and calls the boy to him. The boys starts crying and Lily refused to let the boy go to him. The man pulls out the gun and Lily throws herself over the boy as the man shoots. Police comes and take him away and Liam holds her hand as she dies, bleeding. Her only concern was for the boy and for Liam. Told him to go save people, like they always planned too. Liam originally was going to be a doctor, her a social worker.

After she dies, he was angry at himself because he wasn't fast enough and couldn't save her. Started training a lot more, running,sports, self-defense, anything he could do that would get his mind off Lily. He enlisted because he was angry at the world that his best friend was taken and he wanted to be mad at something and take it out on someone, something.

Her birthday was the day before Valentine's day but they always celebrated on that day, she didn't like the fuss of presents . That day he met you, he was planning on killing himself. Left me a note and everything. Then he met you, and you saved him. Saved us."

Angela grasped Skye's hands tightly and kissed them.

"You saved him. You brought him back to life. Gave him a reason to laugh and love and live."

Skye had tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Do you have a picture?"

Angela nodded and walked over and pulled out an album.

"This was theirs. She was into arts and crafts. Made this, every year she added to it."

Skye flipped open to the first page and saw Liam and a pretty tiny girl who was standing on a tree trunk, and on her tiptoes, they were laughing as she tried to reach his height.

"She's gorgeous."

"She was."

Skye flipped through the pictures and found herself laughing and crying at the pictures of her former husband and his best friend.

* * *

Later that day,she went to his tree.

"I went to see your mom today. She told me about Lily. I'm glad to know there is someone up there keeping you out of trouble. The kids are growing up. I don't know what to say other than I'm happy. I miss you and I will always love you but I'm really happy now."

She got up and drove home with their babies in the back seat.

* * *

Jeffery was waiting for her at home.

"Hi honey. How was Liam?"

"He's fine. He's with Lily."

Jeffrey looke dat his wife.

"Lily?"

"Lily, his first love."

Jeffrey smiled and picked up Michael and Skye gave sebastian is milk, the two boys eventually fell asleep and Skye and Jeffery cuddle on the couch.

They talked about their days and their boys and how fast they were growing.

"Jeffery, I love you."

"And I love you, my pretty blue Skye."

She scrunched her nose.

He laughed and kissed her.

She pulled away and then kissed him again, the kiss grew deeper but the then a shriek interrupted them.

"That was Michael."

Skye sighed and got up to feed her son.

Her husband Jeffrey watched her,

Life was good.

Skye smiled to herself.

Life was good. She was happy.

* * *

**So I'm back. News flash: I graduated high school so I have all summer. Still single. Still fighting with the BFF. (Guys are complicated). **

**Also I have decided to ask you what ages do you want do you want for this couple? I am now taking requests. **

**I am also going to work on a bonus chapter in which Liam lives and he and Skye are together. Also if people are intrested, a mini sotry about him and Lily, either as kids, her death, or them up in heaven. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Love you Wallflowers**


End file.
